


My Favorite Things

by Hinalilly



Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, cisflip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinalilly/pseuds/Hinalilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many, many things Haruka loved about Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emblems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emblems/gifts).



> So so so sorry for the long wait! It ended up turning out a bit more suggestive/feelsy than straight-up explicit (it's not exactly my comfort zone, so I did my best to make it work!), but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway! Happy Holidays!!

There were many, many things Haruka loved about Rin.

Some were easier to explain, like her well-kept hair or her perfectly trimmed nails or her toned, athletic build which always, always looked good, whether imposing in a skin-tight competition swimsuit or captivating in the flowiest, most fashionable designer outfits. Some were a little more difficult to express in proper words, like the way in which her eyes seemed to shine in that split second before she dived into the water like a huntress leaping towards her prey, or how every move she made pulled Haruka's eyes towards her like a compass needle, or how both her sparkling laughter and her angry scowls made butterflies frolic impatiently in Haruka's gut.

There were way too many things she loved about Rin for Haruka to be able to list them all, but there was one particular thing which steadily occupied the forefront of Haruka's thoughts lately, and which she'd never share with a single soul (even if she was inwardly dying to).

Rin's touch _burned_.

Haruka often wondered if there was something wrong with herself, if it was really possible to feel someone else's warmth lingering so vividly on her skin even when they weren't nearly within touching distance. And yet, since the very beginning, every time Rin came into contact with her it was as if Haruka's body could automatically record the exact weight of her arm around her shoulder, the press of her chest against her back, the flutter of her bangs on her cheek. It was both wildly annoying and slightly mortifying, especially now that their relationship had turned up a notch, now that Rin knew every inch of Haruka's body as if it were her own.

It took a lot of extra hard work not to think of Rin's figure and Rin's touch constantly, but Haruka did her best anyway, especially around the others, trying not to stare for too long and not to space out too much. She often wondered how Rin still managed to be around her without feeling that same urge, how she could still laugh and hang over Haruka's shoulder as if nothing had changed, when all Haruka could do was frown and look away. It was excruciating, but Haruka still tried to bear with it, filling her mind with thoughts of water and counting mackerel up to the thousands.

It was when they were both alone in the pool, however, left to their own devices by the rest of the joint practice attendees after one too many competitions between them, when she caught sight of Rin's grin over the lane divider, water droplets clinging to her skin and tracing the contours of her body as she steadied her breath after their latest race, that Haruka promptly gave up trying.

It was also during those moments that she guessed it was probably just as hard for Rin not to think about it as it was for herself.

All it took was one glance, one split second during which their gazes met, for Rin to disappear under the water, the tips of her fingers brushing teasingly along the length of Haruka's thighs as she rose up again right beside her, the mischievous glint in her eyes intensifying with each inch that disappeared between them. Rin always smiled when they kissed, and Haruka shivered lightly when the pressure and the wetness of her lips was indeed exactly the way her body remembered it, searing into her skin just like the hands that roamed all over her back, through her hair, along her sides. She wondered if Rin felt the same sort of burn when Haruka touched her and kissed her too, and guessed that perhaps the way in which she smiled and squirmed and giggled against her neck when Haruka returned her affection was because she also had Haruka's touch memorized, because she craved for it just as much as Haruka was eager to share it.

Haruka had grown used to the sound of Rin's quiet laughter and the soft smack of their kisses echoing in the empty natatorium, and that too was quite high up on the list of things she loved about Rin. The light taste of chlorine on her lips and the clean smell of water on her hair, the feel of her wet swimsuit against her hands, the slight curve of her breasts pressed against hers—Haruka wasn't a particularly shallow person, and Rin's body was just one part of the amazing woman Haruka was in love with, but whenever they were alone like that in the pool, with all of Rin's warmth burning against her, and with her slender fingers snaking between her legs, there was little else Haruka could possibly think of but how hot and desirable she was. Rin's touch burned, and Haruka spent way too much time thinking about it to consider waiting any longer.

One of the highest-ranked points among the things that Haruka loved about Rin was how, even as her hot-headed, pushy self, even with a very impatient and very eager Haruka in her arms, she was always pretty considerate about the privacy of these moments between them. They never stayed in the pool for long, but instead rushed over to the showers, among Rin's giggles and Haruka's sharp stares, always ignoring the no running rule and forgetting to bring their towels back with them more often than not.

Haruka really loved kissing Rin under the shower spray. It was easier for her to pretend that the heat coming from Rin's skin was the shower's fault, that her light-headedness and the feeling of how her bones seemed to be on the verge of melting away with each kiss were merely because of the steam, and that there was no special reason for her to end up thinking for days on end about the way in which Rin hooked her fingers under the straps of her swimsuit to peel it down slowly (but she did, anyway). It was easier to pretend that it wasn't her own fault that she was burning from the inside out as Rin's hands moved down, pulling the swimsuit with them while she peppered Haruka's neck and shoulder line with kisses, that her blushing cheeks weren't Rin's fault (but Rin smirked back at her, anyway). The little sounds Rin made when Haruka played with her hair still reverberated around them, and Haruka loved it; she loved the quick intakes of breath before Rin dived in for more kisses, she loved the little snorts Rin let out whenever Haruka shifted slightly, she loved the brush of Rin's fingers against her waist and her thighs as her swimsuit was pulled down steadily lower, revealing her naked body and leaving it to heat up even further beneath the direct contact of the shower spray.

That was the moment Haruka secretly loved the most, that small instant of quiet reverence during which Rin looked at her with the purest, most adoring fascination, and Haruka couldn't help a small smile as she, too, took the chance to quietly trace Rin's body with her own hands, watching her come alive again suddenly and spring back into action. (It was then that Haruka was reminded of how much she loved those rare nights when Rin was able to stay over at her place, when that one moment could last as long as the two of them desired it to, with no rush nor danger of running into any potentially peeping teammates.) Haruka admittedly wasn't very fond of the noises that tried to come out of her own mouth as Rin kissed and nibbled her skin on her way down, but she did love the feel of Rin's hands against her breasts, how her lips closed just right over her nipples, how Rin lingered a little longer on that one patch of skin right below her ribs, biting and sucking lightly, making her entire body squirm. She loved that feeling of being pressed against the shower wall, feeling the water crawling along her skin, as if Rin's hands were directing its path, leading it down over her chest, her stomach, her thighs.

Nothing felt quite as intense, though, as that unmistakable rush of excitement when Rin looked up to grin at her after placing a few kisses beneath her navel, making Haruka's guts flip over in anticipation.

Rin's burning touch was but a feather-like caress compared to what her mouth was capable of. Her kisses and licks, the way in which she roamed every crevice of Haruka's body with it, slow and teasing and driven and pleasurable, never failed to awaken that fire inside Haruka that very few things could (even if Rin _was_ most of those things). Haruka loved every second of it, from the moment in which Rin's knees touched the floor, through how her own breath gradually grew hotter and heavier, her hands combing messily through Rin's wet hair. She loved feeling the shower water travel down both of their bodies, while Rin's soft lips and her hot tongue took care of her insides, slowly taking apart her composure one second at a time. She loved feeling her entire body tensing up until the very tips of her fingers, desperately wrapped around Rin's bangs, as Rin's teasing began fading out to really make Haruka feel it all, deep inside, hands pressed against her thighs, keeping her steady. She loved how the cool shower wall felt warmer and warmer as her body began heating up, reacting deep down in her gut and way up in her head to Rin and her body and her touch and her tongue, until that very last second in which Haruka really felt her entire self was being liquefied, her legs shaking in Rin's hands as she was earnestly led through her orgasm, panting and trembling and wet of a mess as she was. She loved the slight delay of the afterglow, feeling her heart beating wildly and her senses slightly numbed while Rin stood up again, licking her lips and holding Haruka tightly, just as closely and hotly as before.

Rin always asked if she had liked it, but Haruka never replied, since both the question and the answer were equally unnecessary in her opinion.

Haruka wasn't entirely sure what she loved most of it all. Perhaps it was knowing that this beautiful, wonderful woman had not only chosen her, but also continued to choose her, day after day, no matter what or when or where. Perhaps it was the satisfied smile on Rin's face, that small flash of victory, that evident challenge and honest promise of a next time, an even _better_ next time, and how Haruka knew that Rin was unlikely to disappoint her on either of those fronts.

But perhaps what she loved the most was the thrill of competition that Rin awakened in her—that one instant between when Rin smiled at her and when Haruka smiled back, because if there was one thing that Haruka loved above everything else, it was never, ever, letting Rin have the wins all to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry (belated) Christmas and Happy New Year!


End file.
